My Life would Suck without you
by 15Stella15
Summary: a fan fic for Kare First Love to the song my Life would suck without you Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or the song and I am just writing about them.


**My Life Would Suck Without You**

**A Kare First Love Fan Fiction**

**Karin x Kiriya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song the anime or anything that I used in this fan fic. I am simply writing about their awesomeness.  
**

**Please read and review. This is my first story for Kare First Love but I absolutely adore this series.**

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again…_

Karin and Kiriya were together for a very long time. Everyone was surprised that they actually dated each other. There are not very many couples that have a combination of a player (also known as Kiriya) and a down to earth and very shy girl (also known as Karin). They shocked everyone while they dated each other for a year until the day that everything went wrong and changed their whole relationship.

…

Karin was running arouhng the school yard frantically looking for Kiriya. She had fallen to be a victim of Yuka's harsh and inappropriate jokes. Yuka has always been jealous of Karin for not getting Kiriya when she thought she was way more fit than Karin. Ever since then, Yuka was always spreading rumors about Karin but the teasing went way to far this time. When Karin finally found Kiriya she ran in to his arms and started to cry. "What is wrong Karin? Is it Yuka again?" Kiriya asked with concern on his face.

"It is Yuka again. She keeps coming up with harsh jokes about me and you. She keeps telling me that you will dump me anytime soon and go crawling to her. She's spreading rumors to get others in the class to turn against me too. They are ruining my rep. Every girl is turned against me and destroying all of my stuff. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well I am sorry to say but…there is nothing that I can do to help you out even though I really want to be able to help you. I can never stop Yuka and I can't easily change people's minds about how they think. The only way I could stop Yuka's lies is to actually date her myself."

"Obviously you don't care about me. I think that we should break up. If you were a good boyfriend you would do as much as possible to help your girlfriend out. I bet you would do anything for your friends but not for me. I can't handle you suffocating me anymore. I am just screwing myself over by dating you. You are a player and you aren't interested in me for who I actually am. We are done," Karin said as she slapped Kiriya in the face and ran off to her house.

Nanri ran up to Kiriya and quickly grabbed his arm tightly. "What the heck happened, Kiriya? I have never seen her this mad and I have been her friend for quite a while."

"I honestly do not know. I think I said something wrong and offended her but I was just telling her that I can't stop Yuka's lies or at least not in an easy and convenient way. I guess I was being pretty insensitive towards her feelings," Kiriya said as he rubbed his really sore cheek.

"Well you have to hurry up and fix things. She looked beyond pissed. You are the only one that can fix things between you two. Even if I say something, she will get even madder."

"But I think that she was serious about breaking up with me. Shoot, I really screwed up our relationship didn't I Nanri?"

"It doesn't matter. I think that she didn't even really think about what she was thinking when she said she wanted to break up with you. She is so much in love with you that it hurts when you say things like that to her. You two have been an item for awhile now. There is nothing that can break you two up. Go to her house. You have to go now though before her parents and sister gets home. If you don't leave now you will be too late. Hurry go on now!"

"All right thank you by the way Nanri. You are a great friend to Karin and she deserves someone like you," Kiriya said as he ran as fast as possible to Karin's house. When he got to her door he paused and rang the doorbell when he felt ready. He waited for Karin to answer and stared at the ground for a few moments.

When she opened the door, Karin arrived with a damp face and puffed up eyes from her sitting there crying for awhile. "What are you doing here? Don't you get the words I do not want to see your face ever again? I said we were through. I can't take it anymore."

"I am sorry. I was really stupid. I swear that I didn't mean to sound like a jerk. I do care about you. I can be insensitive to your feelings and this was definitely one of those times. Please forgive me Karin," Kiriya said as he hugged Karin tightly and started to cry along with her.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life would suck without you now_

_._**..**

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you good bye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues _

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

"Kiriya I am so sorry. I was telling the truth when I said we couldn't be together any more. It is ruining our lives. I could be wrong but I can't live with this any more. Good bye Kiriya," Karin said as she slammed the door in Kiriya's face.

Kiriya left her house and went to his house. He sat in his room not knowing why this was happening to him. Kiriya and Karin have been together forever or at least that is what it felt like to them. He didn't understand what he did to deserve this or what he did wrong at all. He stayed in his room all night and eventually cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Kiriya woke up to his alarm clock blaring. He had been up almost all night thinking about Karin. He still loved her more than anybody else. He walked to school and saw Nanri running after him.

"Hey Kiriya, where is Karin? Did every thing work out okay? I have not seen her all day at school to be honest. I wonder what's wrong."

"She wouldn't forgive me Nanri. What do I do?"

"I don't know. She is pretty headstrong so I don't think that there is much we can do."

**~AT KARIN'S HOUSE~**

Karin was still laying on her bed thinking about last night. After the break up, she could not even find the strength to sit up and be happy. She could not believe that she actually broke up with Kiriya. She still loved him too but she was to stubborn to admit it. She knew that he could be stupid but she also was at some times. She sat in her room and continued to cry the whole school day away.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life would suck without you now_

…

_Being with you_

_Is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't, miss you _

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh Yeah_

As Karin woke up from another nap, she looked at the clock and quickly got up to get dressed. She bolted for the school hoping that she would make it in time before Kiriya had to go home. She had to apologize to him and hope that he would take her back with open arms.

When she got to the school she immediately found Kiriya just heading for his house. "Kiriya! Kiriya wait for me!" Karin yelled as loud as she could hoping that he would hear her in time.

"Karin I am sorry. Where were you today?"

"It doesn't matter Kiriya. Please will you be my boyfriend again. I was being foolish and I really need you with me."

"Of course Karin, I am so sorry that I said those things. Let's be together forever. I can't stand being apart any more."

…

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life would suck without you now_


End file.
